The present disclosure is directed to the field of electric power converters, and more specifically to a multi-level parallel phase converter.
Conventional power systems, such as those found in electric aircraft, include a power converter to convert DC power into a poly-phase format These systems also include a passive filter. The passive filter is designed to filter out noise introduced into the system as a result of the power switching action. The power converter may “pre-clean” the power. Pre-cleaning removes at least a portion of the electrical noise from the power prior to the passive filter.